Spike vs. Daniel - the Homework battle
Witwicky Household A small suite of rooms connected to the main lobby have been set aside for the Terran Ambassador to the Autobots, Spike Witwicky, and his family. Human-style furnishings make this place somewhat incongruous against the polished steel enormity of . Daniel Witwicky is enjoying some much needed time off. Jay's doing other stuff. Daniel's deciding to spend a bit more time at the Witwicky household to mend some fences with dad. Daniel brought his studies along, but they haven't left his backpack yet. He's currently playing this year's geneation of X-Box, a Fallout-3-type game. He smirks, talking some smack with some players online. Nearby him is some water and some hummus he made earlier. Spike Witwicky comes home to a rather familiar, nostalgic sight. He's holding a wreath under his arm, likely gleaned from the door, attempting to remove his jacket while watching the gameplay. It draws his attention for a good moment, before he shakes his head and grunts. "Daniel, what are you doing?" Daniel Witwicky looks up. "Oh - heyah dad." He gestures to the TV. "Just blowing off some steam." He briefly looks over at Spike, who no doubt has had a hellishly long day at work. "Heyah, thanks again for that loan! Didjya hear Jay is a mechanic too? Isn't that awesome?! You're going to have someone to talk shop with now!" Daniel Witwicky goes back to the game, thinking if he can just get another converter, he can repair his sniper rifle. The slacker mentality has truly infected Daniel as he's treating himself to reliving Christmas breaks like he did when he was in college. But when break ends, you can guarantee he'll go back to busting aft. Spike Witwicky rolls his eyes, "I've got plenty of exo-techs to talk shop with." Though he is somewhat glad the girl's got some training of sorts. "Daniel... the exams are coming up, why don't you give that thing a rest and pick up a book. Have you done /any/ studying?" Daniel Witwicky looks up at his dad, then back at the game. "Yeah - it's cool though. I aced these tests the first time I took them 15 years ago." He looks up "Hell, some of the stuff 'I' even came up with during my first EDC stint! This is all sophomore-level stuff." Spike Witwicky /knows/ Danny is a grown man, he knows it well, but he truly can't help himself here. It doesn't help that he's had a long day either. Setting the wreath down, he moves to switch the xbox off. "C'mon, go study. I'm not having you flunk just because you forgot a few things." Daniel Witwicky frowns and barks at his dad "NO! - Remember, I'm 33!" Daniel Witwicky says slowly "DAD - I'm starting from the ground up. I already aced my fresment cycle classes - all of this stuff I KNOW from on-the-job training! He adds "Besides, they even are teaching some of the techniques 'I' came up with!" Spike Witwicky puffs right up, not unlike a frilled lizard. Danny is quite capable, this Spike knows, but it's more about the principle than anything. "Well then this is an /order/, cadet, get your act in gear, or you can go vegetate elsewhere!" Daniel Witwicky pauses and sets the controller down and scoffs slightly. "Wh.." he coughs, "What?!" He looks up "Dad...you're not even in my division!" He points to his chest, "And I'm effin' 33, not 18!" "Don't make me get your mother in here!" Spike winces at his own threat, and folds his arms, trying to remain calm. "I don't care how old you are, you're in my house, and you'll do what I ask you to. You're not going to fail those exams - I'm going to make /sure/ of it," he grates, swipes up the backpack and dumps the contents on the sofa. "Game /off/." Daniel Witwicky gets up and leers at his dad, giving him a mock-salute (this will either amuse him or piss the living hell out of him). "Yes sir!" He frowns and takes his book, which he could have likely written and looks at some of the pages. He then looks at his dad and says (a total blast from the past "This is SO not fair!" Daniel Witwicky adds "By the way, I'm not crashing here - I just wanted to spend some extra time with you and mom yah facist!" Spike Witwicky glares at the salute, but doesn't skip a beat, "You're spendin' plenty of time with your game at least - !" He jabs an accusing finger at the tv, but straightens when Danny's words reach him. "Fascist!? ..." To keep himself from exploding on poor, well-meaning Danny, he tromps around the household, cleaning things, slamming cabinets, kicking fallen ornaments, etcetera. Daniel Witwicky rolls his eyes, remembering how tempermental his dad gets. He mumbles "Sorry.." He picks up his molecular chemistry book and goes upstairs. "I'll be in the kitchen." He adds "I - uh - made you a plate of jasmine tea-encrusted scallops and some sweet potato risotto if you want - it's in the fridge." Spike Witwicky winces yet again. Damn, that actually sounded yummy. "Danny, I..." he turns and sighs. "I'll try a bite, thanks. Been a rough day. I'm sure you'll do great in the exams." Frowning at his pager-like device, he reluctantly pulls his jacket back on. "I'll be back in a bit, and maybe you could let me take a whack at that game." Spike Witwicky leaves to the Human Lounge to the west.